staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 maja 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 "Mama i ja" - program dla rodziców i trzylatka 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton dla rodziców 10.00 "Hasło: kocham cię" (5) - serial prod.USA 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 10.55 "Taki jest świat" - magazyn reporterski 11.20 Wiosna-lato '94 polskich projektantów 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Sposób na ścieki - Sposób na paszę 12.45 Dla młodych widzów - Młodzieżowe studio poetyckie oraz film z serii "Wombat" (8) 13.30 -15.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna 13.30 Sztuka bez tajemnic - Malarstwo olejne Zdzisława Nitki 13.45 Dzieci mroku 14.05 "I co dalej, panie Hartwig" - film dok. Adama Kulika 14.25 "Swego nie znacie..." - Katalog zabytków - Bytom Odrzański 14.40 Ossolińska książnica (1) - Fundator 15.05 Antydaeniken (3) - "Obcy i mieszkańcy raju" 15.25 Historia Polskiego Radia (1) 15.50 Jaka szkoła? - Koniec monopoli 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów - Młodzieżowe studio poetyckie oraz film z serii "Wombat" (8) 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Klinika Zdrowego Człowieka - Tarczyca 17.40 Pro Familia 18.05 "Hasło: kocham cię" (5) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka - Smufry 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport - Finał Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów 22.10 Puls dnia 22.30 Stevie Ray Vaughan i Joe Satriani - koncert 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.15 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.20 "Ja, Natalie" - film psychologiczno-obyczajowy prod. USA (1969 r, 106 min) 1.05 Życie moje - program Małgorzaty Snakowskiej 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.05 Program lokalny 8.35 "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" - serial anim. prod. USA 9.00 Studio Dwójki 9.10 "Miłość i dyplomacja" (56) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-argentyńskiej 9.40 "Świat kobiet" - magazyn 10.05 Muzzy in Gondoland (26) - język angielski dla najmłodszych 10.10 The Lost Secret (26) - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 10.25 Muzzy Comes Back (26) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.30 Bonjour, ca va? (21) - język francuski dla początkujących 11.00 Studio Dwójki 11.10 Studio Sport - Trzy kwadranse ze sportem 11.55 Teatr Faktu - Harvey Sarner: "Sprawa Andersa" (1) 13.00 Panorama 13.15 Studio Sport - Krew, pot i łzy (5) - film dok. prod. ang. 14.10 ,,Janosik" (9) - "Pobór" - serial TVP 14.55 Zródło - foik show - śpiewa i tańczy zespół Politechniki Warszawskiej 15.30 Powitanie 15.35 "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Magazyn przechodnia 16.20 "Miłosć i dyplomacja" (56) - serial prod. kanad.-argen. 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 Studio Sport - Towarzyski mecz piłki nożnej Polska-Węgry (transmisja II połowy spotkania) 17.45 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają 18.00 Panorama 18.05 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 Świadkowie XX wieku - "Aktorzy" 20.00 "Sprawy Rosie O'Neill" (12) - serial prod.USA 20.45 IX Warszawskie Dni Baletu 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 "Pracująca dziewczyna" (4) - serial prod. USA 22.30 "W Nowym Jorku - jak w teatrze" - film dok. o Januszu Głowackim 22.55 Polscy operatorzy w Los Angeles (1) - film dokumentalny 23.30 Teatr Ekspresji 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Chick Corea Electric Band II 0.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 6.00 MTV w Trójce 8.05 Babskie gadanie (magazyn) 8.35 MTV w Trójce 12.00 Blok filmowy; Tulipan, Kasztelanka (film TVP), Różowa dama 14.45 Retransmisja TV Polonia 17.05 Klementynka (serial dla dzieci) 17.30 In Italiano (lekcja języka włoskiego) 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.15 Reportaż 18.30 Jest sprawa (program publ.) 19.00 Lubelskie przedmieścia (felieton filmowy) 19.10 Czy znasz Lublin? (zagadka) 19.20 Starfinger (serial prod. USA) 19.40 Blueberry Hill (film prod. USA) 21.20 Poezja na dobranoc 21.30 Zakończenie programu własnego 21.30 Retransmisja TV Polonia PolSat 15.00 Wydział zabójstw (serial krym. prod. USA) 16.55 Powitanie 17.00 Jaki ojciec, taki syn (serial komediowy prod. francuskiej) 17.30 Detektywi i piękne panie (serial produkcji argentyńskiej) 18.30 Link Journal (magazyn mody) 19.00 Informacje 19.30 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (serial anim.) 20.00 Dallas (serial obycz. prod. USA) 20.58 Informacje 21.00 Ktoś za drzwiami (film prod. amerykańsko-francuskiej) 22.35 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 Detektywi i piękne panie (serial produkcji argentyńskiej) 0.00 Link Journal (magazyn mody) 0.30 Dallas (serial obycz. produkcji amerykańskiej) 1.15 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Powitanie, program dnia 7.40 Gotowanie na ekranie 8.00 Rodzina Leśniewskich - serial dla młodzieży 8.30 Dekalog dziesięć (ost.odc.) - serial TVP 9.30 Pegaz 10.00 Barber zwyciężca - film (powt.) 11.20 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 11.35 Ze skarbnicy folkoru: Tatrzańska Jesień - Włochy. Wspólnota w kulturze 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Życie na gorąco (powt.) 13.40 Muzyka polska, polscy wykonawcy - progr. muz. 14.30 Progr. publ. 15.35 Dwóch takich z Kabaretu Klika - progr. rozrywkowy 15.55 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Nie tylko siedem cudów świata... następne na liście Gwiezdne Podróże prof. Marka Demiańskiego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Rycerze i rabusie - 6 odc. - serial TVP 18.00 Historia - Współczesność 18.30 Z Polski rodem - progr. publ. 19.00 Róbta co chceta 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Książę sezonu - film TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Blisko, coraz bliżej (16) - serial TVP 23.00 Film dokumental. 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na czwartek 0.10 Sport na satelicie 1.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.05 Kalifornia wzywa pomocy 10.00 Piękni i bogaci 10.30 Czas tęsknoty 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Morderstwo to jej hobby 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka 18.00 Rodzinny gang 18.30 Osiemnasta trzydzieści 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy 20.15 Morderca dzieci - thriller psych. USA 22.15 stern TV 23.15 Gottschalk 24.00 Wiadomości 0.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka 1.00 Tracey Ullman Show 1.30 Rodzinny gang RTL 2 5.30 Dr Westphall 6.15 Człowiek z 6 mln 7.05 Georgie 7.30 Rock'n roll kids 8.00 Noozles 8.30 Łgarze 9.00 Mrówka 9.25 Wesoła rodzinka 9.55 Ruck Zuck 10.25 Proszę o uśmiech 10.55 Dr Westphall 11.55 Autostrada do nieba (powt.) 12.55 Hallo Kurt 13.25 Rock'n Roll Kids 13.55 Noozles 14.20 Fridolin 14.40 Łgarze 15.10 Mrówka 15.40 Wesoła rodzinka 16.20 Georgie 16.55 Człowiek za 6 mln dolarów 17.50 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę o uśmiech 18.55 Wiadomości 19.00 Nasze najpiękniejsze lata (2) 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Hotel "Paradies": Rajski ptak 21.25 Wrestling 22.25 Wiadomości 22.35 Nick Knight 23.35 Opowieści fantastyczne 0.15 Potwory Pro 7 6.00 Program dla dzieci 7.10 Parker Lewis 7.40 Dynastia 8.35 Lindenau - Talkshow 9.40 Boso w parku - kom. USA 11.40 Bill Cosby Show 12.10 Agentka z sercem 13.05 W hotelu 14.00 Dynastia 15.00 Lindenau 16.00 Grek w Chicago 16.35 Program dla dzieci 17.55 Parker Lewis 18.25 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 18.55 College-Fieber 19.25 Bill Cosby Show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Dick van Dyke: Dom morderców 22.05 Kung fu - serial 23.05 Wiadomości 23.15 Neonowy morderca - włoski film akcji 0.55 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my 1.20 College-Fieber Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - MŚ Wspomnienie 11.00 Aerobik - MŚ w Budapeszcie 12.00 Eurogole - najpiękniejsze bramki tygodnia 13.00 Eurofun - Magazyn 13.30 Kolarstwo - Puchar Świata 14.00 Eurotenis 15.00 Triathlon 16.00 Hokej na lodzie - MŚ we Włoszech 18.30 Formuła I - Magazyn 19.30 Eurosportnews 20.00 Hokej na lodzie - Bezpośrednia transmisja z Mistrzostw Świata 22.30 Międzynarodowy Magazyn Sportów Motorowych 23.30 Piłka nożna - Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów 1.30 Eurosportnews DSF 7.30 Raport sportowy 9.00 Gimnastyka kondycyjna 9.30 DSFun 10.00 Panorama sportu - magazyn 11.00 Piłka nożna - Liga hiszpańska (powt.) 12.00 Zwariowane rekordy 12.30 Powerplay - Telequiz 13.00 Gimnastyka kondycyjna 13.30 Koszykówka - liga NBA 15.00 Międzynarodowe zawody balonowe 16.00 Kolarstwo - live Wyścig dookoła Hiszpanii 17.00 Piłka nożna - liga hiszp. (powt.) 18.00 Sporty magiczne 19.30 Raport sportowy 19.35 Powerplay - Telequiz 20.00 Kolarstwo - Wyścig dookoła Hiszpanii 21.00 Sportowe sylwetki - Legendy kolarstwa 21.30 Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 22.00 Offensiv - Talkshow 22.45 Raport sportowy 23.00 Boks - Walki bokserów zawodowych 24.00 Bilard 1.00 Sport motocyklowy - AMA - supercross w San Diego MTV 6.00 Poranek z teledyskami 9.00 Ingo przedstawia 12.00 Soul 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 Simone i clipy 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 From 1 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV 18.00 Muzyka non stop 20.00 Największe przeboje 21.00 Phil Collins Rockumentary 21.30 Phil Collins Hity 22.30 Beavis Butt-Head 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV Alternative Nation 2.00 Marijne zaprasza 3.00 Teledyski nocą Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1994 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1994 roku